Climbing Up Stairs
by BWayAly87
Summary: About a young girl trying to make her goal in the Bigtime of Performing, set by her sister Starr, All she really wants to do is land a Commercial, while getting help from her loved 1s and her Favorite Performers, Mary-kate And Ashley Olsen, Lots of Fun!!!
1. Characters

****

Characters

Takes Place Mostly in NYC, mainly in White Plains, Westchester County, and in and around the City And in L.A., but sometimes takes brief trips to other places too.

Starts in September 1997. =) =)

****

Main Characters: 

__

Britney Carlson- story starts at age 6, her birthday is August 28th, she is sweet, shy, and cute always, until she steps on stage. Whenever she begins to act, sing, or dance in front of people, she gives it her all, she loves an audience. She first discovers her love for performing when she sees her sister Starr in 1 of her first performances. Her Only Wish is to be as Big as her sister and land a commercial, while still having Lots Of Fun!!

S_tarr Carlson_- story starts at age 10, her birthday is May 25th, she is a little Ham, very sure of herself, slightly Prissy at Times, and is very outgoing. Although her Talent always makes up for her being snobby, and outspoken, she is still a good, fun-loving girl at heart. She is always happy to meet new people too, but still does have a great time with her group of friends acting like the Queens of the world and knowing they are the most talented around. And She hates not getting the lead in anything.

__

Trevor Carlson- story starts at age 14, his birthday is May 5, he is nice, funny, loves to have fun, and also loves his family, especially his sisters. He is a very talented athlete, musician, and all-around performer. He also likes just hanging out with his friends, and hugging his sisters. He has Also been Friends with Trent Olsen since he landed his first commercial while in LA for a 2 week-trip at age 3, they met on the beach with their moms by their side.

__

Mr. Greg Carlson- He is the Father of the 3 kids and is very loving and giving. He loves his kids and sometimes spoils them, but has a special bond with each of them, and almost always agrees with his wife, almost, lol. He works as a Veterinarian and also helps as an assistant Camera and Boom worker for some Local Commercials.

__

Mrs. Lynn Carlson- She is the Mother of the 3 kids and is also very caring and loving. She always gives her children what they want, but also makes sure they finish their responsibilities. She was an actress and appeared on Soap Operas, and had many other TV and Movie spots, and she now manages her kids, and works part-time at a Children's Performing Arts Co. as an assistant Director.

__

Sam Mitchell- Story Starts at age 13, best friend of Trevor Carlson, He is very outgoing, funny, and just loves to chill. He also loves performing and Sports, and first met Trevor and his family when he was auditioning for a local theatre's production of Les Miserables, when he was 8, when Trevor got the role of Gavorache and Sam was his understudy, the next year, Sam received the role of Oliver and Trevor got the understudy part. Starr also has a little crush on him.

__

Heidi Johnson- Story starts at age 11, Best Friend of Starr Carlson, She is very sweet, nice, and always can cheer someone up by making a joke or just telling them they are the "So Coolio", especially Starr, and she also loves to hang out with Britney. She is a very talented dancer and Met Starr and her family at a Broadway Dance Center Workshop, and she sometimes chimes in with Starr on being above the rest and acting Snobby to others.

****

Supporting Characters: 

__

Andrew Solovar- Director at the Large, and successful Rose Arts Local Theatre that the Carlson family has been with since Trevor was 4 years old. He is creative and talented, but sometimes stubborn and must have everything perfect, Although he loves what he does and always makes sure there is room for the Carlson and Mitchell Families in every show.

__

Mrs. Mitchell- Mother of Sam and Hallie and known as "Mommy Carpool", she is very caring and sunny. She takes all of the kids to their rehearsals and to any other events or family outings. She is also very good friends with the other group of Mothers, especially Mrs. Carlson.

__

Mrs. Johnson- Mother of Heidi, and an assistant "Mommy Carpool", very structured, but always ready for having fun, and is allways willing for sleepovers held at her house.

__

Hallie Mitchell- story starts at 10 years old, sister of Sam and Friend of Starr, Hallie is very driven and always performs her heart out, and is also very funny, and extremely smart. She is always watching Movies or TV and besides Performing(Her strong point being acting), She absolutely loves shopping. 

__

Sabra Gellar- story starts at 11 years old, friend of Starr, she is very silly and always making jokes, and loves to spend every free minute either in a mall or in Times Square, and is going between dancing and modeling as her favorite, and also loves going to the beach and hanging with friends. She also has a crush on Trevor Carlson and is very open about it.

Scott Camden- story starts at age 14, he is the cousin of Sabra Gellar, and he is very nice to everyone, loves watching TV and going to the movies with friends(including girls). He has been a successful child model since the age of 5 when Sabra started and loves it as well as his 2nd favorite hobby, Flirting.

Naomi Kaufman- story starts at age 6, has twin sister Nevaeh, and is 1 of Britney's good friends, she is very athletic, outgoing, and nice. She loves to dance and loves to compete in Dance competitions and also Plays for basketball, soccer, and Jr. golfers teams.

__

Nevaeh Kaufman- story starts at age 6, has twin sister Naomi, and is 1 Of Britney's good friends, she is very kind, but sometimes shy around strangers, and also gets a little silly hanging with her friends. She loves to Dance, Act, And Model.

Rudy Olivia Nelson- story starts at age 7, Good friend of Britney, and is very outspoken, sassy, and sweet. She loves to Act, Model, Shop, and spend time at the Beach, and has small crush on Trevor and Trent. She always gets anything she wants from her mother, being the only and spoiled child.

__

Lucy Marie Moore- story starts at age 15, fellow actress at the Rose Arts Theatre, she is very nice, and friendly to new people, and always loves to make a new friend, she also loves kids and babysits for the Carlson Family. She always lands leading roles in the Theatre's Productions, and also loves to shop and stroll through the city in her free time, while fitting in some boy-scoping. 

****

Feature Characters:

__

Mary-Kate Olsen- story starts at age 11, the regular Mary-Kate you all know allready I hope.

Ashley Olsen- story starts at age 11, the regular Ashley you all know allready I hope. 

__

Trent Olsen- story starts at age 13, He is the brother of Mary-Kate And Ashley, and is friends with Trevor Carlson, he is quite outgoing and funny, and loves to hang out with friends.

__

Lizzie Olsen- story starts at age 8, she is the sister of Mary-Kate, Ashley, and Trent, she is very outspoken, and witty, and loves to have fun, including performing, Shopping, and going to the beach.

__

Mr. Olsen

Mrs. Olsen

And The Other Olsen Family members 

__

Kelsey Farell- story starts at age 11, friend of Mary-Kate, nice and funny, big Shopper

__

Libby Cassidy- story starts at age 12, friend of Ashley, caring, sometime shy and loves basketball and shopping

__

Caitrin Omhan- story starts at age 11, friend of Mary-Kate and Ashley, sweet, nice, silly, and loves soccer, dancing, and boys.

__

Breanna Veruka- story starts at age 8, friend of Lizzie, sassy and sweet

__

Barry Alex Burke- story starts at age 13, friend of Trent, nice, smooth, and a model and actor since age 3, and also is always at Lacrosse practice.

__

Matt Halter- story starts at age 12, friend of Mary-Kate and Ashley, nice and very funny, and athletic, a Hottie to all the girls.

Other small characters in Theatre, L.A., school, and other various places and characters. Also Guest appearances To Come.

Note: I am in no way affiliated to these real life characters, even if I have met them. Please note, this is reality fiction.


	2. Prologe

****

Climbing Up Stairs

****

Prologue- Waiting

Starr walking paced back and forth throughout the house. Around her room, through the Kitchen and Living Room, and then up and down and up and down the stairs to their second floor.

"Have they called yet?!!" She screamed to her Mother, who was downstairs in the Family/Play Room. "No, Not yet, Calm down Super Nova." Mrs. Carlson had a nickname for all of her kids, Nova, or Super Nova, when she became excited or anxious was Starr's nickname, who was 10 years old. Her Older brother Trevor, 14, was always called T or Chinese Tea, although when he was Younger, he was Little T. Starr's Younger sister Britney was 6 years old and was either called Lil' Brit, B, or Buttercup. She was the youngest but also the quietest, at least most of the time.

Starr kept on pacing all throughout the House, when her older brother walked in from Baseball practice. He through his Bag on the floor, sighed and gave his sister a great big hug. She returned but not very happily. "What's up Nov??" He asked her, wondering what was wrong.

"Ahhh!! They haven't Called yet!!!" She yelled. "Ouch, allright allright, don't make it known to China, Clam down, they will soon." He told her. "You Think So?" She asked Hopefully. "No, Probably Not, It's Andrew, what do you expect?? He's always late on calling for those things. He told her, laughing. She sighed and made a grumpy face and plopped down on the big, plushy chair sitting in their living room. "Don't Worry, you know you'll get it anyway" he said as he headed towards the Kitchen. Starr then put on her Sweet, yet Prissy Smile on and followed him in for a snack.


	3. Chapter 1- The Pink Phone

****

Chapter 1- The Pink Phone

As Starr chewed her chocolate chip granola bar, her brother stared at her, smiling.

"What??!!!" She asked him. "Nothing, just…" He stopped and took another bite of his apple.

"C'mon, what?!!" Starr bugged him. He teased her, "Oh Nothing special, just…" He Smiled again and then got up and went to the refrigerator, not looking for anything in particular. He turned around and gave a quick, silly smirk to her, and then turned back and got out orange juice.

"Oh, C'mon, I'm dying here!!" She said, and then took a sip of her Raspberry Ice Tea, "Orange Juice??" She asked with a funny look on her face. "yeah, so??" She looked puzzled and said, "But It's like 3 in the afternoon, not Breakfast time" They Laughed as he poured the juice in a glass and sat back down on the stool, still smiling.

"Allright, if you don't tell me what's up, I'll scream." Starr angrily said to him as she finished her snack. "Okay, Okay, but it's really nothing, really, I swear." He said to her.

"Well, just tell me!!!" Starr Whined. "Allright, well it's only that Sam is coming over today, and I want you to stay out of My Room when he's here," Trevor told her, knowing she would melt. "S… Sa… Sa… Sam!!!!!" Starr yelled. And A big Smile came over her face. "Yes, Sam, I knew you would flip out, gosh, just remember not to bug us, Allright?? Please?" He Asked Starr, trying not to laugh over her puppy love crush she has had on Trevor's Best Friend Sam Mitchell, who was very outgoing, laidback, and was also very nice to Starr whenever he saw her drool over him.

"Allright, Allright… But He's soo Cute!!" Starr just stared into space sipping on her drink. "Whatever, you're silly Starr" She got up and walked out to the living room, still smiling. "Well, I'm going up to my room…" She softly smiled " and listen to some music, have fun" She grabbed 1 of her magazines on the table, walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. She sat on her bed, turned on her radio, and zoned out, just waiting for Sam to arrive so she could answer the Door. Then, Suddenly the phone rang, "Nova, Are going to get that??!!!" Trevor yelled up the stairs, "It's probably that important phone call you have been waiting for!!" 

"What?? Phone? The Phone Rang??" Starr said still Sam Struck. Just after that, little Britney walked in stamping "Oh My Goodness, Can't you pick up the phone?? Ahhhh!!! I'll do it then," She went over to Starr's Desk and picked up her phone and said hello. The phone was pink, and covered with pink and purple glow in the dark stars, the cord attached was also pink with rose pink rhinestones all over it, and the phone stand was also pink, covered with more glow in the dark stars and s few small sticker photos of her and some of her friends, also known as the S Crew, (S standing for So Coolio, and also, as far as Starr is Concerned, S stands for Starr).

"Staaarr, It's for you, Guess?" Britney told her. "Who????" Starr asked casually.

"Who, just Andrew, I thought you were waiting for his call??"

  
"Oh yeah!! OMG! I can't believe I forgot!!, give me the phone!" Starr yanked the phone out of her sister's hands, and almost screamed Hello. Britney stamped out of the room, and down the hall to her bedroom, where she was watching her favorite TV show in reruns, Full House.

"Yes!!! I Got It!!" Starr screamed all throughout the house. "we all knew you would" Trevor said as Starr galloped down the stairs and into the Living room.

"I so proud of you Super Nova!!" Mrs. Carlson said to her as she gave her a big hug and a kiss. "I want to be Annie when I'm older you're so Lucky" Britney said as she came down the stairs. "Well, you just have to work up to it, don't worry, you'll get bigger parts as you get older" Her mother told her, Britney Smiled. "And with experience, I didn't get the lead the first show I was in," Starr said"… well, Okay I got the lead in my second, but you still have to work hard, and be very talented." She said as she smiled.

"Well, I Could do it!!" Britney confidently said. "and don't worry, you will" Lynn Carlson said to her just as the doorbell rang. "Oh that's probably Sam, we just going chill." Trevor said as he walked towards the door getting trampled by Starr running ahead. "Starr!!!" Trevor yelled, "What are you doing??" 

Starr swinged the door open and sweetly smiled at Sam who was standing there, "Hello" "hey, Starr" Sam said as he came inside the door. "C'mon, let's go upstairs Sam" Trevor led him up to his bedroom, as Starr looked on Widely smiling. "You really need to get over him Starr" Britney said to her sister. "shut up B, besides I'm older, you can't tell me what to do!" 

"You are 10, not quite a teenager yet sweetie, you're still a little young to be thinking about boys. Now, C'mon Girls, why don't you help me get lunch ready." Mrs. Carlson closed the front door and then led the girls into the Kitchen.

__


End file.
